


Beautiful

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+2 things, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Referenced Allurance, Lance thinks Keith is beautiful, Lance's Altean marks, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 3-season 8, Smitten Lance (Voltron), because he is, he hates them, kosmo is best boi, self inflicted injury, there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: There were times, normally far from appropriate times, when Lance would be hit with the realization that Keith is beautiful. Such a time has to be right now, as Keith yells at the people sitting around the table to stand up and fight for themselves. It’s silent as Keith leans forward his voice breaking with despair that you had to know him to recognize. His eyes are fiery and full of tears, brimming with frustration and anger at himself and at the insensitive behavior of the people. His hair flies from his face and Lance swears he sees Keith’s teeth sharpen.orFive times Lance thinks Keith is beautiful, One time he tells him, and One time Keith tells Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 237





	Beautiful

**One**

There were times, normally far from appropriate times, when Lance would be hit with the realization that Keith is beautiful. Such a time has to be right now, as Keith yells at the people sitting around the table to stand up and fight for themselves. It’s silent as Keith leans forward his voice breaking with despair that you had to know him to recognize. His eyes are fiery and full of tears, brimming with frustration and anger at himself and at the insensitive behavior of the people. His hair flies from his face and Lance swears he sees Keith’s teeth sharpen.

He’s gone as soon as he had stood. His chair pushed away harshly from the table as he stomps away. It’s silent, and Allura looks ready to wring someone's neck. Maybe her own, maybe Keith’s. 

“I apologize for our red paladin. This has been a time of great stress. Please take no offense to his words, Voltron will be at your aid whenever you need us to be.”

Allura gets a few bowed heads and tight smiles in return. Hunk stands next offering pigs in a blanket. Lance sits back, a little dazedly through the rest of the meeting, fighting down the weird feeling that was building in him. Sure he thought Keith was attractive, but this has become a concerning thing. Lance had caught himself referring to Keith as beautiful almost on the daily, for the most mundane things. Keith destroying the training bots, Keith throwing his helmet to the floor when he gets back from an unsuccessful search for Shiro. Keith crying when he thinks no can hear him, curled in the corner of the couch in the common room. Beautiful in general.

That was weird right? Because when Lance looked at Allura, she was beautiful, of course, she was, but so was Keith. It was getting so bad that Lance had to bite his tongue to keep from calling Keith beautiful. He went a week straight calling Keith nothing but mullet, trying to convince himself that those black tresses were the opposite of beautiful. Looking back, that was a poor mistake, causing Keith to become more agitated at him to the point where he would leave the room when Lance came in. He had poor ways of dealing with it, and yeah he should apologize but then that would mean having to have a heartfelt conversation with Keith. Would have to look into those large purple eyes, and pray to anything that was listening, that he wouldn’t kiss those pouty cherry blossom lips.

Lance jerks, his knees banging against the table, rattling glasses and plates. The poor alien who looks spooked beyond belief makes a yelping noise. Lance raises his hands in a placating manner, looking sheepishly down the table at Allura. He’s definitely on the neck wringing list now. She sends him a glare but continues talking, leaving Lance to silently freak out over the thought that had just run through his brain.

_Well shit._

**Two**

Keith in his Marmora suit is downright sinful. Lance had thought it the first time he had seen Keith dressed head to toe in dark purple and black. He had thought it every time Keith had walked around in it since the first time he'd worn it. It did something to him, besides sharpen the curve of his body, it brought out the pallor of his skin, making his eyes larger somehow. Made him more beautiful, if that was something that could be done.

After his initial realization that he wants to kiss Keith and whisper in his ear just how beautiful he finds him, Lance had thought things were going well. Keith was a wreck with Black, there was no denying that. The guy was reckless as ever, his emotions boiling to the surface, anger, and fear battling for dominance over logic and strategy. When he got caught up in his fear he turned to Lance, looked at him with eyes full of trust that said, _help me._

Lance had fallen even further in love with him, and yes. He thinks he can admit that _love_ is what he is feeling towards him. Keith treated him like the red paladin he was, treated him like an equal, turning towards Lance before he made decisions. Lance had watched as Keith became happier, smiling more, spending time with them, and Lance was ready to tell him. He was bursting with his emotions for him, and the way Keith looked at him, Lance thought maybe he did too. They spent late nights together alone, Keith rarely speaking, just laying curled on his bed watching Lance talk, smiling at him in a way that made him ache. He had learned a lot about Keith, so much that he wished he had known sooner, so much he wished he had let himself know.

Keith loved reading, something that Lance found oddly endearing. Maybe because it was so quiet, but more often than not, Keith would be reading when Lance would knock on his door at night. Lance would slide onto the bed and ask what Keith was reading, and then he would talk until his voice that was already rough would turn to gravel. The nights and words and comfort broke walls both of them had. Keith was more than Lance thought he was, warm and gentle, and oh so caring. Then Shiro was alive, and the paladins were more than five, and Lance felt his place slipping, and everything changed, because it always does. 

Keith looks stunning in his Marmora suit, but lance has never hated it more. Never had he wanted to see the suit replaced with Keith’s terrible jacket more than he did now because Keith was leaving. Looking at them all with those awful walled off eyes. Walls that Lance thought he had demolished. None of them are asking him to stay, none of them are pleading, because Shiro’s back, and he’s the stable leader that Voltron needs. All of them know it, and Lance knows that the others would gladly watch Keith walk away than face the anxiety-inducing missions they’d been subjugated to.

Keith’s eyes are flicking to his, his frown softening, and Lance can see how they shine, but he doesn’t say anything. Even with the words at the tip of his tongue and his heart beating rapidly. He says nothing, and they watch Keith walk away.

**Three**

He’s bigger. How the _hell_ is he bigger? It slips his mouth before he can stop himself, pointing in dumbstruck awe at the screen. Keith looks fierce and serious asking where Lotor is, his voice is different, though Lance thinks maybe that’s just the link, and his hair is longer slipping away from that ever-familiar mullet. He looks beautiful, and wow had Lance missed seeing his face just so he could think that. 

He hates it a little bit as he walks down to the hangar with everyone else. Hates that it took one look at Keith’s stupidly attractive face for everything to come crashing back onto him. All of the feelings that he thought he had under control slam back into him and his heart speeds up in nervous anticipation. He debates on turning away, making up an excuse, and ducking back into his room until he is forced to interact with Keith, but he wants to see him so badly too. His heart yearns for it. So he takes a deep breath and waits for Keith to land.

In normal Lance fashion, his mouth starts to flap as soon as Keith is out of the pod, approaching him with questions about how they were supposed to know if he was the _real_ Keith. He throws out, _bigger, cool, more grizzled,_ and god does he wish he could _shut up._ Keith’s eyes glance over him as he holds open his arms, walking past him towards the others.

“I don’t have time for this Lance,” he says, his voice hard, and Lance feels his stomach twist because damn did that hurt. But then Keith is pausing, turning his head over his shoulder, “But, when we get this all sorted, I’d love to catch up.”

They don’t get the time to catch up, the last time Lance sees Keith for at least two days, he’s flying into a wormhole after Shiro.

**Four**

Lance doesn’t know what he’s doing. Any sane person would cut their losses and go talk themselves up in a mirror, or to someone else, yet here Lance is. Staring up at the black lion's massive frame, at the two tiny dots that rest on her head. He’s covered in pots and pans and sausages, but he sighs and begins to climb. He slips everyone once and awhile cursing softly and scrambling for hand and footholds. He’s panting more than he hoped he would be as he gets to the head.

“Man,” he says. “You can be a real hard guy to find when you want to be.” Keith turns his face towards him almost lazily.

“Hey, Lance. Woah!” his eyes go comically wide before narrowing slightly, “What are you wearing?”

Lance sighs, “Coran made me wear it for my date with Allura.” _What is he doing?_

“A date with Allura? Well done Lance,” Keith says and Lance sighs again reaching up to take the ridiculous bucket off of his head.

“Thanks, but it could be our last. I can’t keep all these Altean customs straight.” _What is he doing?_ He leans an elbow on the bucket and looks down at the black paint on the lion's head, scuffed from all the battles she had seen.

“Listen,” there’s a frown in Keith’s voice that Lance can hear without having to look at him. “If she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid, earth version of you.”

Lance laughs, and what was he doing? He looks out across the desert at the setting sun that doesn’t feel as familiar as it used to. “You watching the sunset?” he asks, because yeah, his time is getting short, but he wants to stay just a little longer.

“Yeah,” Keith’s voice holds something that Lance doesn’t think he’s ever heard. “It might be a while till we see it again.”

“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place,” Lance says, and it’s true, and in truth, he’s terrified.

“That’s why we’ve gotta end this war,” Keith says eyes still trained on the sinking orb of flame. “And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that's the paladin of the Red Lion.” his voice has turned soft as the honey tones in the sky. “The Lance who’s always got my back,” dark eyes turn to him finally and Keith smiles, “And the Lance who knows exactly who he is, and what he’s got to offer.”

He’s backdropped by the dusk sky, golds and yellows, and creams. His dark hair gently shifts in the barely-there breeze. Lance doesn’t deserve that smile. Real and open and so Keith. He’s beautiful, gorgeous even and all Lance can do is stare at him. Trace his features with his eyes, all the way down to his long black eyelashes and the burn on his cheek. He wants to kiss him, and he thinks Keith wants to kiss him too. His eyes are alight from the sun over Lance’s shoulder and his lips slowly part. Lance stands up because he’s going on a date with Allura. The girl that he’s loved since she fell into his arms, because she finally wants him, and he doesn’t want to be rude.

“Thank you,” he isn’t sure what he’s thanking Keith for. Surely not the feeling of love that swells savagely in his chest, because it feels too right. Keith looks up at him, making no move to ask him to stay, Lance doesn’t know what he would do if Keith had asked, and he thinks that’s why he doesn’t.

“You don’t ever have to thank me, Lance. Everything I said is true. The team would be nothing without you,” his eyes flick back down to the black paint, “ I would be nothing without you. You never need to change.” Those eyes are back on it and it’s driving Lance insane. “Never change Lance, you are loved so much for who you are.” 

As he changes and rushes out of his bedroom as a knock on the door rings through the house all he can think is, _what the hell am I doing?_

**Five**

Keith in suits should not be illegal. He’s standing at Shiro’s left, a piece of paper gripped to ripping in his hand. Lance is covering his smile because Keith is trying his best. His words stutter and he stares at the paper for most of the intro to the speech. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail and Lance is biting his lip against laughter and other things. Hunk is sending him looks and Pidge is snickering. Keith notices looking up briefly, his eyes meeting Lance’s. Moving his hand Lance smiles at him, making an encouraging gesture to him. Keith takes a deep breath and drops the paper. The edges torn and the pencil the words are written in smudged.

By the time Keith's improvised best man’s speech is over, there isn’t a dry eye in the room. Lance can’t help smiling though, even through his tears, watching as Shiro pulls Keith into a hug. He knows Keith is crying by the extra time Shiro allows him to bury his head in his shoulder. His eyes are red-rimmed when he pulls away smiling at Curtis and accepting the hug offered to him by his new brother in law. Keith is smiling as he pulls away and he looks right at Lance, his eyes crinkling at the corners, his lips pulling up to reveal a sharp canine, and Lance feels his heart flip and his stomach flutter, and _oh_ does he love him. 

**+1**

Keith is sitting in the grass by Allura’s statue when Lance gets there. His breath hitches when he notices that Keith left his hair down. It was so long it nearly reached his waist and it was a rare treat to see it out of the tight braid he normally has it twisted in. Lance stills himself, looks up at Allura, smiles, and then walks towards Keith. He’s determined. Today he was going to tell Keith. Everything and he might walk away broken-hearted, but he needed Keith to know the emotions screaming in him.

“Hey," Lance says softly as he sits down with him. There is a pile of flowers in Keith’s lap, they’re woven into a messy chain, petals and stems crushed from where he hand-twisted them together too harshly. Keith smiles at him, his bangs are clipped back away from his eyes in the clip that had so lovingly been given to him by Lance’s niece. Homemade and chunky with acrylic paint.

“Hi, Lance.”

They sit in comfortable, soft, silence in the shadow of Allura’s statue until the sun goes down and Keith stands. He deposits his messy flower crown onto Lance’s hair before he can stand and offers a hand to pull Lance up. Lance takes it, allowing Keith to pull him up before grabbing his other hand and pulling Keith closer to him.

Large violet eyes search his, and Lance swears what stars reflect perfectly in amethyst pools. Keith’s skin glows against the darkness and his cheeks look like they're riddled in cuts from where his black hair rests against them and blends perfectly into the night. He’s so close he can feel Keith’s breath against his cheek, it’s quick and Lance can only imagine what his heart is doing.

“Lance?” he breaths, so softly it’s almost lost to them. Lance leans their foreheads together and he feels Keith shiver.

“You’re beautiful Keith,” Lance says, searching Keith’s eyes as they widen a fraction.

“What?” again it’s a whisper so quiet it might as well have been a breath. Lance smiles.

“You’re beautiful Keith. The most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” his lips are getting close to brushing Keith’s and Keith isn't moving away. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long. I’ve thought it for so long. Not just that,” he squeezes Keith’s hands in his, his eyes squeezing shut, feeling the warmth he’s come to associate with Allura at his back like she’s there egging him on. Watching impatiently as they still dance around each other in a dance they’re partners in.

“What else?” Keith asks, and he’s managed to manipulate his hands so he’s pressing his palm against Lance's heart.

“I’ve thought about telling you over and over, every day for the rest of my life. I’ve thought about holding you, kissing you, _loving_ you.”

“Lance,” Keith’s voice holds _want_ and his eyes are on Lance’s lips. His cheeks are a lovely pink, and how can Lance not kiss him when he says his name like that or flits his tongue over his lips in a quick swipe. 

Keith makes a keening sound when Lance finally kisses him, his hands grip Lance’s shirt, and Lance runs his hands up into Keith's hair. He pushes him back, holding him up as he takes all of Keith that he can. He realizes it’s a bit violent, far more than Lance thinks Keith deserves, so he slows the frenzied movement of his lips and allows himself to really feel Keith. The curve of his lips, the hands that now are wrapped around his shoulders, the hair that brushes against Lance’s wrist.

They break apart to breathe, but Keith doesn’t stray far from him. The opposite. He wraps his arms fully around Lance and buries his head in his shoulder. Lance hugs him back, a smile playing onto his lips and he rests his cheek on Keith’s hair,

“I suppose,” Keith says, his voice soft and quiet, “That I should tell you that I am also in love with you. Have been for a long time.”

Lance startles as Keith’s back begins to shake, and he pulls away slightly to see tears running down Keith’s face and dripping off of his jaw.

“Keith,” he wipes the tears away, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

Keith pushes his face back into Lance’s neck, “I never thought I’d have you Lance, and god that sounds terrible, but it’s been you for so long.”

“Keith, we would have found each other eventually. We always do.”

His face is blotchy from tears and his hair is frizzy from Lance’s tugging, but he’s never been so beautiful.

**+1 Keith**

Keith knows something is wrong the minute Kosmo materializes onto the strategy table. The other leaders of the planets that are sitting around shriek in terror and anger as Kosmo bowls over their map in his messy clamber to get to Keith. He’s huffing and whining hopping in agitated circles. And pawing almost frantically at Keith. Kolivan is trying to settle the others and he sends Keith a death glare, he can’t find himself able to care though. Kosmo had been with Lance back on Earth, Kosmo wouldn;t leave Lance alone unless something had happened. He grabs the wolf talking softly to get him to calm down.

“Hey bud, hey big guy. You’re okay, shhh.” Kosmo whines deep and pitiful butting his head against Keith’s chest. It does nothing to quell Keith’s own panic where it’s building in his chest. “Take me home yeah? Take me to him?” 

Kolivan is pushing away from the table and coming towards him, but then his mom is grabbing his elbow. “He needs to go.” She levels a look at Keith and he can read the concern in her gaze. “We have it from here Keith.”

He nods and makes a mental note to hug his mom when he gets back, then he wraps his arms around his wolf and allows him to zap them away. They reappear in front of the bathroom door in Lance and Keith’s dark bedroom. It’s closed and no light shines from under it, but Kosmo lets out a whine and scratches at the door, and Keith raps his knuckles against the door softly.

“Lance?” his voice is loud in the silence and the lack of reply scares him. He tries the handle and bites back a curse as it doesn’t budge. “Lance, sweetheart, can you unlock the door?”

He gives Lance a few minutes to unlock it and when it stays stubbornly closed, Keith grips the handle and shoves his shoulder against the door, praying that Lance isn’t in the way as the door frame cracks and the door swings open. He notices the shattered glass first, his boots crunching against it as he steps past the door. Then the blood, speckling the floor and glass, and then Lance. He’s curled on the floor, his back to the floor, his shoulders shaking. Keith hurries towards him going to his knees on the cold floor. Glass presses into his knees, making him worry more about Lance, who is _laying_ in it.

“Lance, are you okay?” His hands hover uselessly over Lance’s trembling form and his voice cracks unsteadily. Finally, he places his hands gently against Lance’s shoulders gently pulling him up and off the floor. He searches Lance’s body for injury, running soft fingers over his arms until he gets to his hand. Lance jerks it away from his hold pressing it against his chest and turning away from him. Keith makes a wounded noise and turns Lance’s face back towards him, trying to get a good look at his face in the darkroom. He gasps when his eyes adjust and he sees the scratch marks covering Lance's cheeks.

“Baby, oh no. No no,” Keith whispers, running his fingers over the wounds. Lance’s eyes flutter open. His face breaks and it’s like he’s just now realizing it’s Keith who is holding him. He doesn’t seem happy to see him as his eyes fill with tears and he opens his mouth,

“I-I’m sorry,” Lance’s voice is weak and strained. Keith shakes his head, reaching for his hand again, and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. Lance makes a distressed noise pulling against Keith’s hold. “D-don’t!”

Keith soothes him and looks closer at Lance’s hand despite the way he’s trying to tug it out of Keith’s grip. He feels stupid for not noticing the blood coated across his knuckles earlier. Keith presses a delicate kiss to them anyways, then across the scratches across his cheeks. 

“What happened Lance?” He keeps his voice soft and quiet, but he’s panicking inside. The wounds are self-inflicted, and the dried state of the blood means Lance might have been laying on the cold hard ground for longer than Keith is willing to think about. Lance squeezes his eyes shut and Keith pulls him closer.

“I-I hate them,” Lance says after a stretch of silence where Keith just held and rocked him. His blood-caked fingers brush against the blue marks under his eyes. “I hate them!”

Keith sobs at the same time as Lance does. They curl towards each other and Keith grabs Lance’s hand, twining their fingers. He presses a kiss to Lance’s hair, berating himself for falling apart when Lance needs him. It’s hard to calm himself as Lance’s sobs heave against him, but he needs to. Lance needs him right now, and Keith needs to be able to think straight. When his breaths are even again and his tears have slowed, he brushes Lance’s hair out of his face and lifts him off the floor.

“K-Keith,” Lance gasps, gripping his shirt tighter. Keith hushes him.

“I’m just moving you love. I don’t want you to be on the floor anymore.” he flips the light on and sees where the glass is from. The mirror that used to hang above their sink is now gone. He swallows and Lance buries his face in Keith’s neck.

“Don’t look. I’m sorry,” Lance says tears making their way back into his voice. He cries against Keith’s shoulder as he lowers him onto the counter. He untangles him with gentle hands and reassurances, before dipping down to search for the first aid kit under the sink. He keeps a hand wrapped around Lance’s fingers, keeping a tight grip on him.

He cleans Lance’s wounds carefully, soothing the burn from the alcohol and pressing kisses to the gauze after he’s laid them gently down. He takes Lance’s shirt off to scan his sides and back for nicks caused by the glass, relieved when he doesn’t find many. By the time Keith finishes, Lance’s trembling has subsided, and he’s lolling against Keith with heavy tear-filled eyes and loose limbs. His cheeks are bandaged making his face look a little puffy. The blue marks were scratched viscously and Keith had to bite his lip from crying as he cleaned them. Lance looks tired and doesn’t fight as Keith carries him back to the bed, he looks at the alarm clock by the bed, sighing when it reads six-thirty in the morning. The sun is going to be up soon, so he places Lance onto the bed and pulls away from him to go close to the curtains.

“Keith!” Lance rasps, struggling to sit up, reaching out towards him. Keith hushes him again running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll be back in a little bit, I’m closing the curtains so we can go back to sleep.” he pulls more reluctantly away from Lance this time, crossing to the two windows quickly. He strips himself of hard armor, belts, straps, and weapons on the way back to the bed. He crawls across it letting Lance move back into his arms.

He almost expects Lance to fall asleep instantly, but he stays awake in Keith’s arms, and Keith stays awake to feel how his breathing refuses to settle. Finally, as the clock flicks silently to seven, Keith asks.

“What happened Lance?” 

Lance shudders against him, his breath puffing against his face, “ I _hate them_.” He says it with more vehement hatred then he had curled on the bathroom floor. “ I don’t w-want them anymore. I never wanted them in the first place!”

Keith brushes his fingers over the bandages on Lance’s face, “Why do you hate them Lance?” it might be a cruel thing to ask, but normally when Lance talked something completely out, it started to fix itself.

“They don’t belong to me, I don’t deserve them. They mean I lost someone I cared deeply for. They mean,” his voice breaks and he looks down sucking in a breath. “They mean I’ll never be me again. They make me a hideous fake. I hate them.”

Keith closes his eyes and all but crushes Lance to his chest. “They aren’t hideous Lance, and you can never be hideous.”

Lance shakes his head, “No Keith. They’re unnatural and _wrong_.”

Keith debates for a while, running his hands up and down Lance’s back. “Do you think my scar makes me look unnatural?”

Lance’s head pops up and Keith smiles at the scowl that adorns his face, “No! Of course not! But this is different. They aren’t the same.”

“ I think they are Lance. Both of them were left by the war, both are on our faces, and both make us wish we could have done something different.”

Lance reaches up and traces the scar on Keith’s cheek, he drops his hand, his face falling with it, “I just. I knew it was gonna be a bad day when I woke up, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I just,” he hiccups, “I couldn’t stand it. I don’t know how you can stand to look at me.”

“Lance, you’re beautiful. Your marks aren’t the first thing I see when I look at you. How can they be? I have your eyes to look at,” he brushes delicate fingertips against his eyelids,” I have you freckles to count,” a brush down his nose and the bandages on his cheeks, “I have your lips to kiss.” A thumb across his bottom lip. Keith leans forwards to press their foreheads together, “ And when I do see your marks, they remind me how strong you are. How brave, how beautiful.” Lance’s eyes are searching his face and Keith smiles at him, “I don’t see the loss we went through when I look at you, Lance. I see you, and I’ve always seen you.”

Lance doesn’t look convinced, but his eyes look clearer and his tears have stopped completely. He curls closer to Keith throwing an arm around him. “ I don’t know if I can,” Lance pauses chewing his lip, “I don’t know if I can be okay with them yet.” he seems ashamed to be admitting it and that breaks Keith's heart.

“Sweetheart, you don't have to be okay with them yet, but please. Please don’t hurt yourself anymore over them. I was so scared when Kosmo showed up.”

Lance nods his voice falling into a whisper, “I’ll try.”

Keith tilts his chin up pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “We’ll do this together Lance, but I need you to know how beautiful you are.”

Lance hits his chest playfully, “You’re telling me? Keith, you literally look like-,” Keith presses a finger to Lance’s lips.

“Nope. You’re beautiful and I will tell you as many times as it takes.”

Lance sighs, “Thank you, Keith, sorry about the mirror.”

Keith scoffs, “fuck the mirror Lance.” he says lowly, exhaustion starting to creep in on him. His body finally relaxing now that Lance was safe in his arms. “ I just need you to be safe.”

“You have a good wolf.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I love you, Keith.”

“Love you, Lance.”


End file.
